Repetition
by devis cope
Summary: A broken detective. A broken thief. The end of the world. Repeat, repeat, repeat. A mercurial God laughs. A poisonous Devil pities. It ends the same way. Repeat, Repeat, Repeat. Rated T for ramblings, and death. May move to M.


I have no idea where this came from. Although this was an idea I had for a crossover between Detective Conan and a particular series that may never come to pass.

I have gotten into this series since last year and those who guess it gets a cookie (maybe). The only hint is it's a game, and from the summary.

* * *

They sat together, huddled around a small fire that is dying by the second. Dull blue and indigo cast uneven glances at the surroundings.

There are whispers in the wind, inhuman cries and growls.

Don't think about it.

A choked sob escaped the blue-eyed figure, whispering to his companion, "Closer and closer, round and round."

"Maybe we'll get lucky today," murmured the indigo-eyed companion. "Maybe they'll come back again, together forever!"

Surrounding them were buildings, some leaned at their sides, others fallen; rocks and concrete scattered everywhere.

Don't think about it.

Surrounding them were people, all glazed eyes, mouths open in silent screams, rubble and beams through their bodies, blanketing them.

There were two in particular, heads turned in the duo's direction. Subtract the dirt, blood and grime and they looked like twins, both had long brown hair even though one had a small horn on top while the other was messy. Both held the same pained horrified expressions; both had their hands out, gripping at nothing.

The duo ignored them. They were instead looking at that beautiful blood-red sky. The indigo-eyed figure wondered how the sun's red color became the sky. The blue-eyed figure wondered if the stars will return. Small metals gleamed beside them.

Don't think about it.

The whispering growls grew closer.

The blue-eyed figure rose from the ground, grin in place and eyes fever bright. To the outside, he was a child, maybe seven.

Arms spread wide, humming tunelessly, he turned to his companion, the only one left.

"Closer and closer! Round and round! It feels wonderful how dead we are, how we dance to their beat!"

Eyes stared unseeingly at the sky. There was a flash of pain but it vanished. "It hurts. We're fine. It hurts," he ended with a whisper.

The indigo-eyed figure rose as well. A bark of laughter escaped his throat. If it was another time, everyone including the child would recognize it and try to stop the person it belonged to.

"Maybe we'll get lucky today. Maybe they'll come back again, together forever! Isn't it beautiful how nothing remains, how they force us to choose!"

Grin and eyes as broken as the child's, he stared unseeingly at the sky. There was a flash of pain but it vanished. "It continues. Please stop. It continues," he finished in a whisper.

The duo's eyes focused now on the encroaching shadows growing more eerie as the fire dims further.

Shadows with claws. Shadows with teeth. Shadows with wings that gave off a glow. Armored things. Animal like things. Things that kill. Things that can make you wish for death.

It happened before. It will happen again.

Don't think about it.

"Thee foolish Chosen! Thy refused the righteous path and as such failed to save thine wretched world. His Judgment was swift and true. Thee art the only living things left. Man hath fallen."

"Poor fools. You should have chosen me instead and now humanity is dead. There is a reason you two are the only ones alive."

Two voices rang at the same time. They echoed throughout the area but they had no starting point.

The boys quietly stared at each other.

"Who are we?"

"It doth not matter to thee."

"Why do you hurt us?"

"Because you refuse to choose and so it will repeat."

"No it won't." The child lifted a gun to his temple; the teen did the same. They stared at the shadows; the things watched silently, pityingly.

And for the first time, there was clarity in the boys' eyes. "We'll make sure of it."

The fire went out.

They pulled the trigger.

Painpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainpainp-

xxxx

Don't think about it!

(Doth thee think tis over?)

(Unfortunately you played into His hands again. Quite sad.)

xxxx

In two opposite areas in Tokyo, Japan, two boys woke up with their screams stuck in their throats. Alone in their rooms, sweating, shaking hands clutched their phones to see the time and date. There was no relief as they weakly scrambled to a small notebook that somehow was able to maintain itself despite...

Don't think about it.

Succeed and everything will be blank.

They opened to a recent page and froze.

"No." they whispered. Their grip tightened and shook at the series of Japanese kanji 'tally marks' that indicated repetitions; that neatly covered the page.

That was now the twentieth filled page.

"No..."

The notebook fell on their laps and their vision blurred. Tears unbidden fell down their faces.

"Nonononononononononono..."

A useless mantra spilled from their lips as they grabbed their hair and rocked back and forth on the ground.

A stroke for a day.

The same day.

Repeat. Repeat. Repeat.

Until 'that' is made.

But there is no sanctuary from any side.

Edogawa Conan and Kuroba Kaito knew that.

No way out. No way out.

They thought about it and crumbled.

Again.

* * *

I apologize if this disturbs you and for those you are waiting for the next chapter for CvKvL, well it's halfway done. So please wait a little longer.


End file.
